


Le Stelle nel Cielo

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dark Age Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Dopo che l'Area 51 è crollata, Paul si è messo a cercare il fratello.
Relationships: JC Denton/Paul Denton
Kudos: 2





	Le Stelle nel Cielo

Paul baciò la tempia di JC, stringendolo a sé con lentezza, con affetto. Passò le labbra sulla radice dei capelli scuri, annusò l'odore del gel che usavano entrambi. Si specchiò nei suoi occhi innaturalmente azzurri, e gli baciò il naso. Il proprio naso.  
"JC."  
Lo chiamò, delicatamente. Il fratello guardò in alto, verso di lui, e accennò un sorriso leggerissimo. Paul si sentì scaldare dentro. JC non aveva mai saputo sorridere. Lo strinse contro di sé, singhiozzando piano, tenendolo contro il proprio corpo.  
"JC, per favore, non lasciarci..."  
Implorò, scendendo con lui sul pavimento di un'Area 51 distrutta. In lontananza sentì il rumore di elicotteri.  
"Ti porterò da Tong. Lui ti curerà."  
Mormorò, prendendo il fratello tra la braccia.  
"Torneremo a Hong Kong, e vivremo insieme, in questa nuova era oscura."  
Si asciugò le lacrime, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo che avvolgeva il mondo, nuovamente buio. Le stelle, per la prima volta, brillavano nel cielo.


End file.
